K I T S U N E P A R A D I S O
by mayura sakatomo 1
Summary: Cuenta una antigua leyenda, que cuando el Zorro y la Dama Flor lleguen a la cima del Monte Haruma durante la Luna Azul, abriran para los moradores de este mundo el camino al Paraíso. A/U soy pesima para los summary TT-TT


K I T S U N E P A R A D I S O

-diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

**Recuerdos**

_**Pov's**_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**The Encounter**

* * *

– ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama! – gritaba mientras corría, una mujer de cabellos cortos negros y ojos de un marrón oscuro.

– ¡Tsunade-sama! esto es urgente – dijo la mujer entrando bruscamente a la oficina de su jefa, siendo recibida por montañas de papeles y botellas de sake vacías.

Una mujer rubia con dos coletas se despertó sobresaltada, de su escritorio, empezando a molestarse con su ayudante, por interrumpirla en medio de un sueño tan apacible.

– ¡shizune! ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede para andar gritando por ahí de esa forma? – grito furiosa Tsunade golpeando con un puño su escritorio, haciendo temblar las cosas que allí estaban.

– ¡Tsunade-sama, su pulso esta alterándose y acelerando, los monitores de actividad cerebral están empezando marcar, el líquido MHD de la capsula está siendo absorbido! – explico eufórica Shizune, tratando de transmitirle más importancia de la que ya tenía al asunto.

– Eso solo puede significar que ella… – empezó a susurrar sorprendida Tsunade, mientras se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar.

– ¡está despertando! – termino de completar la frase Shizune, orgullosa de que todos esos años de vigilancia y estudio hayan rendido frutos.

* * *

– ¿sucede algo Sasuke? – pregunto un hombre de cabello blanco-azulado con los ojos violetas, mirando con curiosidad a su Líder.

– Hmp, nada – respondió el nombrado, sin siquiera voltearse a ver al otro individuo, mientras trataba de identificar el origen de esa extraña sensación de adrenalina en su cuerpo.

"_Sospechoso"_ fue lo único que pensó, para luego restarle importancia al asunto, y concentrarse en planear la huida para la siguiente ciudad.

* * *

"_Es para poder sobrevivir, solo tómalo_" se motivaba una joven de cabellos rosa que caminaba ocultándose entre el mar de gente que circulaba por la calle, mientras sus ojos de un verde jade se mantenían fijos en el puesto de Hot Dog que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia.

Una vez estuvo lo bastante cerca, con suma agilidad y velocidad tomó uno de los perros calientes que exhibía el vendedor y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo asegurándose de que nadie la seguía.

"_¡yosh! Bien hecho Sakura y ni siquiera se dio cuenta"_ se felicito a si misma la chica, ya más relajada de que su plan hubiese sido un éxito y sentada en una plaza, se dispuso a comer.

Después del tercer mordisco, Sakura levanto la cabeza en dirección al edificio de gobierno de esta ciudad. Pues por un mísero segundo, creyó oír el llamado de alguien, decidió después de un rato, no prestar atención a una jugarreta de su afinado oído, y seguir comiendo tranquila.

* * *

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?_

El frio viento y la espesa nieve, dificultaban a cada momento el avance, y provocaba de vez en cuando algunas caídas.

_¿Cuánto más voy a poder durar así?_

Con cada paso que daba sus huellas se quedaban marcadas en la blanca nieve, pero estas eran borradas después de un tiempo, por la tormenta que se había desatado.

_¿Cuánto falta para llegar?_

A las afueras de una ciudad, un zorro atravesaba la tormenta de nieve, tratando por todos los medios que tenia, poder llegar a su destino, siendo movido por un único deseo, uno que supo desde el instante en que nació.

_…el Paraíso nos espera…_

* * *

Dos Semanas Después

* * *

Cinco personas en medio de un callejón, rodeaban el cuerpo de un gran zorro rojo que no presentaba señales de vida.

– ¡hey Sasuke! Mira lo que encontramos – hablo uno de los hombres, que se encontraba cerca del animal, y se apartó un poco para que su líder pudiese observarlo.

Un joven de cabellos y ojos negros como el ónix, permanecía apartado de la escena, se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo inerte del zorro rojo, pero aquel gesto pasó desapercibido bajo la máscara de indiferencia que lo caracterizaba.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto a la única mujer del grupo, la cual tenía el pelo de un rojo brillante y unos lentes de pasta negra gruesa.

– Como el color de su piel es bastante raro, pensamos en venderla a alguno de los nobles de la ciudad- dijo la mujer tratando de lucir su inteligencia, ante aquel hombre que tantas veces había tratado de seducir – sería una buena paga –

Después de un momento de silencio donde el pelinegro solo miraba fijamente la figura del desaliñado animal, cerró los ojos con indiferencia.

– Como quieras – dijo con voz neutra el "Líder" del grupo, recostado en la pared del fondo – no es mi asunto –

– Más para nosotros – respondió otro joven sacando un pequeño cuchillo del pantalón e hizo una seña a su compañero para cargar con el animal.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el zorro abrió los ojos de par en par y se lanzó en contra del hombre más cercano, mordiéndole la yugular, y así continuo hasta haber matado a todos los que se encontraban allí, excepto a los que lograron huir y al pelinegro que permanecía con el rostro inmutable entre aquel grupo de cadáveres.

El zorro clavó sus iracundos ojos en él, mostrando los colmillos ensangrentados en una pose amenazante. Sus gruñidos se alzaban por encima del silencio que había en aquel callejón.

-¿satisfecho, _Naruto_?- preguntó el pelinegro mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

Frente a él, el cuerpo del zorro había sido reemplazado por un joven de cabello rubio desordenado, anchos hombros, alta estatura y unos relampagueantes ojos azul zafiro.

* * *

– ¿ha sucedido algún cambio de importancia? – pregunto Tsunade a Shizune, mientras observaba la capsula donde _ella_ estaba descansando.

Shizune empezó a rebuscar en la libreta, que traía en sus manos, alguna nota que debiera decir a su jefa.

– Desde hacía dos semanas, sus signos vitales se mantienen estables, los sensores cerebrales no han detectado ningún movimiento anormal, continua absorbiendo de forma alarmante el liquido MHD, pero… – Shizune paró de leer los informes durante un momento y también poso su mirada en la figura dentro de la capsula.

– ¿pero? – pregunto la rubia, clavando su mirada castaña en su ayudante.

– Los monitores de conducta la han detectado algo… ansiosa – término de hablar la más joven, para luego volver a mirar a su jefa.

– Bueno, al parecer no se ha desarrollado como se esperaba, pero al menos, hubo un cambio – dijo Tsunade estirándose mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su despacho – por cierto Shizune, llévame otra caja de sake, ya se acabo la que tenía –

– c-claro Tsunade-sama – contesto la nombrada.

* * *

– ¿ahora me dirás que es lo que haces aquí? – preguntó el joven pelinegro a un rubio que masticaba un pedazo de carne.

– ñam bugeno, ers quef mo perfi mirentrafs serfia su faromar – hablo el susodicho mientras pedazos de comida salían de su boca.

Ambos se habían deshecho de los cadáveres y se encontraban en la parte del callejón donde los rayos de luna no lograban filtrarse.

– Traga antes de hablar, _dobe_ – ordenó molesto el pelinegro odiaba cuando cualquiera hacía aquello.

El aludido, un poco indignado paró de hablar y tragó todo lo que se había metido a la boca, sin reparar en el "apodo" que había usado el otro para con él.

– Estaba siguiendo un aroma a flores, cuando se desató esa maldita tormenta – dijo el rubio sintiendo un escalofrío de sólo recordarlo – ¡hey! No me llames dobe, ¡_teme_! –

– ¿y encontraste la fuente del olor? – pregunto el azabache obviando el último comentario, estaba más interesado en saber sobre el aroma de flores.

– si – respondió el rubio volviendo a engullir su comida – el olor es más fuerte en esta ciudad, en especial en aquel edificio –

Señaló entonces, una alta torre blanca con varias ventanas que sobresalía por encima del margen de los edificios de la ciudad.

– ¿El edificio del gobierno? – Pregunto escéptico el moreno y sonrió de medio lado – creo que aparte del cerebro te falla el olfato porque en ese lugar no hay flores –

– ¡Claro que no! ¡En ese lugar hay una flor! – replicó molesto el rubio, tirando a un lado el hueso de la carne que se había comido mientras desafiaba al pelinegro con la mirada.

– Hmp – contestó el azabache manteniendo la guerra de miradas.

– Me voy – anunció el rubio dándose la vuelta dispuesto a salir del callejón – adiós Sasuke –

En cuanto dio un paso, su cuerpo sufrió una metamorfosis que duró menos de un segundo, convirtiéndose nuevamente en el zorro de pelaje rojizo.

– Un consejo, Naruto – advirtió el azabache, y el zorro se detuvo – sería muy estúpido andar en tu forma original por esta ciudad –

Unos instantes después, el zorro ya había desaparecido del callejón.

Una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en los labios de Sasuke al ver que, como siempre, Naruto no le había hecho caso.

_Baka_

* * *

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

Bien, lo admitía. No había sido buena idea rechazar la advertencia del bastardo, pues en cuanto había salido a la calle, las personas se asustaban, comenzando a correr y gritar, además de tratar de atacarlo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato.

_"debiste hacerle caso al teme"_ dijo una pequeña vocecilla en mi cabeza, acababa de descubrir que tengo conciencia.

Traté concentrarme en el suave y delirante aroma de flores que estaba impregnado en las calles de esta ciudad. Caminé a través del paso que hacían las personas mientras se alejaban de mí, hasta que detecte un movimiento a mi espalda, por lo que me voltee rápidamente para encarar a quienes me seguían.

_"Mierda". _Rodeándome en un circulo habían varias personas con extraños uniformes y unos escudos con transmisor de ondas. Mire hacia todos los lados buscando un punto de fuga entre los guardias, mientras gruñía tratando de asustarlos y abría las fauces mostrándoles mis filosos dientes.

En un movimiento rápido, que pareció sorprenderlos, me abalance sobre un hombre de mi izquierda, le clave furiosamente mis dientes en su estomago, arrancándoselo de un solo tajo. Lo escupí y me voltee, dispuesto a exterminar al resto del grupo, pero uno de los hombres que parecía ser el jefe, hizo una seña con la cabeza y todos al mismo tiempo dispararon las ondas.

Todo a mí alrededor se volvió negro.

* * *

_"Owww"_ pensaba un adolorido zorro despertando de la inconsciencia. Se levanto con las patas delanteras, como pudo en el incomodo espacio en que se encontraba. Al estar lo suficientemente lucido, por el dolor que le causaban sus músculos, se dio cuenta de que había sido atrapado, y mucho peor, enjaulado como una vil alimaña.

El zorro en un vano intento por tratar de liberarse se lanzo varias veces contra los barrotes de la jaula, logrando un eco en la enorme habitación y más daño del que ya tenía. Agotado y derrotado como estaba, se rindió temporalmente contra la jaula y se volvió a acostar, para recuperar sus energías.

Después de varias horas, la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando pasar a dos personas, uno que el zorro reconoció como el jefe de los soldados de antes, y una mujer rubia con bata blanca.

– este es el zorro salvaje que capturamos – dijo el soldado a la mujer, mientras esta se acercaba a la jaula y se agachaba para mirar al zorro, quien se puso de pie, tratando de conservar un poco de la dignidad que le quedaba.

–parece desnutrido, denle de comer y luego llévenlo al laboratorio animal – dijo la mujer, volviendo a incorporarse y se dio la vuelta para irse del lugar. El soldado asintió y ambos se fueron de la estancia.

El zorro rojo se volvió a echar en la jaula, empezando a maquinar su escape de ese detestable lugar mal aireado.

Repentinamente, una idea un tanto descabellada cruzo por su cabeza, era arriesgada y solo habría un intento, pero era lo único que se le ocurría por el momento.

Se puso a esperar pacientemente a que llegara el humano que supuestamente le traería la comida, acostado en una posición de alerta.

Unos minutos después llego un joven humano con un uniforme azul y un gran cuenco con comida dentro. Se acerco a la jaula, abrió suavemente la palanca de la puerta y en menos de un segundo el zorro le había saltado encima, volcando el cuenco y destrozando el cuello del humano, dejándolo morir desangrado.

El zorro salió de su prisión y se dirigió a la pared del fondo de la estancia, la cual tenía un ducto de ventilación lo suficientemente grande como para dejarlo pasar en su forma humana.

Al instante retiro la tapa y se metió dentro, siendo ahora un joven rubio, esperando y rogando a dar con la salida.

Después de varios minutos arrastrándose por el pasillo del ducto, un aroma, que antes era distante y se encontraba tapado con desinfectantes, azoto con violencia su finísimo olfato, mareándolo por un momento.

Era el olor que lo había conducido a esa estúpida ciudad.

Dejándose guiar por su olfato y por su instinto, dobló por unos cuantos cruces hasta que llego a una rejilla justo a unos pocos metros, pegado a, lo que el rubio creía, era el techo de una estancia.

Se asomo a través de las rendijas, y pudo vislumbrar una gran puerta de metal.

Empujo con sus manos la reja, hasta que esta con un estrepito cayó al suelo, el rubio se acerco lentamente y se dejó caer, aterrizando parado, gracias a sus reflejos.

Una voz femenina sonó por todo el cuarto, que tenia totalmente impregnado el olor a flores.

"_Llegaste… te he estado esperando por tanto_"

La voz era suave y melodiosa como el sonido de las gotas del rocío contra las suaves hojas del bosque.

El joven rubio se dio la vuelta buscando el origen del sonido, y al voltearse completamente vio escritorios llenos de papeles y documentos, enormes pantallas con diferentes signos, varias salas transparentes donde solo habían tubos y cristales, millones de cables suspendidos por el techo y las paredes.

Pero en el centro de todo esto, se encontró con una gran capsula de vidrio de forma circular, llena de un extraño líquido color turquesa, tenía tres aros a su alrededor junto con una serie de botones y palancas.

Dentro, estaba una hermosa chica de larga cabellera negra flotando alrededor de su cuerpo, tenía una piel muy blanca, una pequeña y perfilada nariz, unos rosados labios, y unas largas pestañas negras, que cubrían sus semi abiertos ojos de un brillante tono perlado.

Sus brazos eran sostenidos por unas raras cadenas conectadas por unos gruesos brazaletes dorados, al igual que en su cuello, mientras sus pies se hallaban juntos formando una línea recta. Vestía un traje completo de color lavanda con pequeños cruces de bordes negros, donde se veía pequeños retazos de su piel.

La chica era igual de bella que una flor.

"_Ayúdame a salir de aquí"_

De nuevo esa aterciopelada voz resonaba por la estancia.

El rubio miro los perlados orbes que empezaban a abrirse del todo y tomo una precipitada decisión, que nada tenía que ver con su plan inicial.

– ¿Cómo puedo abrir esa cosa? – preguntó a la joven.

"_Presiona el botón rojo de la izquierda y luego abre la escotilla que hay a mis pies"_

El rubio activo el botón rojo y al instante pudo ver como el líquido era absorbido por unos tubos conectados detrás de la cápsula.

La chica una vez se hubo libre del agua, empezó a toser y a respirar de forma agitada, al mismo tiempo que las cadenas se desconectaban del collar y los brazaletes, dejándola caer al suelo de la cápsula.

El joven se acerco a la capsula, y cuidadosamente quito los seguros de la escotilla, mientras abría la puertecita, de dentro salieron corrientes de un aire frio.

La ojiperla se acerco a la salida de su prisión, y primero saco los pies aun sentada dentro de la vidriera, luego se dejo caer por el agujero, pero sus piernas fallaron en la caída, y se iba a dar con el suelo, de no ser por que los fuertes brazos del rubio la envolvieron, sosteniéndola.

El aroma de flores se intensifico al estar cerca de la chica de cabellos negros, y el rubio no pudo evitar acercarla más a él, en un abrazo. Lentamente la ojiperla rodeo con sus delgados brazos la ancha espalda del chico, mientras enterraba su cara en el cálido pecho de este.

De un momento a otro, la joven se encontraba de rodillas, abrazada al cuello de un grande y hermoso zorro de pelaje rojizo, quien tenía su cabeza recostada en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de la ojiperla. Los dedos de la chica acariciaron suavemente el pelaje del animal, mientras aun lo abrazaba con confianza.

– o-oí tu llamado, q-quiero acompañarte – tartamudeo la chica, aun no acostumbrada a usar su boca y no sus pensamientos, mientras se alejaba poco a poco del zorro, quien la miraba fijamente, provocando en ella un pequeño sonrojo.

"_Sabes que a donde voy, no hay regreso" _le hablo mentalmente el zorro.

– no me i-importa – le respondió con decisión la ojiperla, mirando los radiantes ojos azul frente a ella, mientras se levantaba del suelo junto a un joven rubio.

Una entusiasta y alegre sonrisa se instalo en los labios del chico ojiazul, provocando que el sonrojo de la morena aumentara y bajase la mirada ocultándola en su flequillo, en un arrebato de timidez.

– Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto – hablo el rubio extendiendo su mano a la chica.

– Yo soy Hinata – dijo la ojiperla tomando la mano del ojiazul, sonriéndole.

Escucharon el golpeteo de los pasos, que se acercaban a la habitación, ambos se miraron con alarma, y vieron como se abría la puerta de metal dejando pasar a una mujer joven de cabello negro y corto, vestida con una bata blanca y una carné con su identificación colgado del cuello, mientras sostenía en sus brazos un fajo de carpetas y papeles.

Al levantar la vista de las carpetas se dio cuenta de que el laboratorio estaba completamente vacío. Preocupada miro hacia donde estaba la capsula, y dejo caer todo lo que tenía en las manos, antes de salir corriendo y presionar el botón de alarma.

– código 16, código 16, esto no es un simulacro, código 16 – hablo por el auricular de emergencias, alertando a toda la torre. – H1N4T4 ha desparecido de su conten… – cayo desmayada al suelo, por haber sido golpeada en la nuca, por un joven rubio que había salido de detrás de unos monitores.

– Tenemos que apurarnos en salir de aquí Hinata – dijo Naruto tomando de la mano a la morena, mientras salían del laboratorio, corrieron a través de los pasillos, siendo guiados por el olfato del rubio, que buscaba por donde penetraba más el olor de la ciudad.

Se escondieron de muchos guardias, incluso antes de que estos se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Las luces de los pasillos se habían vuelto rojas, y todas las puertas del edificio habían sido cerradas.

Salvo las de la entrada, donde sabía, la dirigente de ese sector, que era donde se dirigían los ladrones.

Naruto y Hinata al doblar en un pasillo se encontraron rodeados por varios guardias con simples lanzas y escudos. Naruto oculto a Hinata detrás suyo en un ademan protector, mientras gruñía y miraba molesto a todos los guardias.

En menos de un segundo el rubio había clavado la lanza de un guardia contra otro y así los fue acabando a todos.

Luego se acerco a donde Hinata estaba, y la encontró encogida contra la pared, asustada. Naruto con lentitud y tratando de que sus gestos fuesen amables se agacho de espaldas a ella.

– súbete, será más fácil sacarte de aquí si estas en mi espalda – le dijo amablemente, a lo que la chica se agarro a su cuello y paso sus piernas por la cintura de él, mientras que el rubio sostenía por los lados los muslos de la chica.

Así en esta posición empezaron a correr mucho más rápido, y desesperados por salir de allí, al llegar por fin a las puertas de salida, vieron para su sorpresa como estaban siendo esperados por una docena de guardias con escudos de ondas.

El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás y se giro y volvió a correr por donde venia, escuchando como era seguido por los millones de pasos de los guardias.

Se vieron otra vez acorralados, esta vez entre una pared con una ventana y la docena de guardias, pero entre todos ellos se abrió paso el voluptuoso cuerpo de la mujer rubia que Naruto ya había visto.

La rubia de coletas, se sorprendió mucho al ver a aquel chiquillo de chamarra naranja, cargando en su espalda al tesoro mas resguardado del mundo científico, completamente **consciente** y despierto.

Aun así escondió toda su sorpresa y confusión bajo una expresión amenazante y autoritaria, mientras ella estuviese al mando, no dejaría que un simple y sucio mocoso se robara a Hinata.

– Este acorralado mocoso, entréganos a Hinata y puede que te dejemos con vida – ordeno con voz potente Tsunade.

–¡jamás! – contesto el ojiazul con una ronca y gutural voz, que más bien asemejaba un gruñido salvaje.

Sin darse cuenta las uñas del chico empezaron a alargarse hasta convertirse en garras, mientras sus dientes caninos se agrandaban y se volvían mas filosos, y las líneas de sus mejillas se marcaban más en su piel, y sus pupilas se volvían una fina línea vertical.

La morena miraba confundida y nerviosa a todas las personas que los rodeaban, agitándose y asustándose interiormente, cerró los ojos con fuerza dejándose llevar por el torbellino de pánico de su mente.

Poco a poco, una extraña y cálida luz empezó a manar del cuerpo de Hinata a la vez que sus cabellos empezaban a flotar a su alrededor como si estuviese sumergida en el agua; haciendo que todos los presentes la mirasen extrañados y un tanto conmocionados.

La luz que salía del cuerpo de la chica se fue intensificando rápidamente, mientras que las paredes y el vidrio de la ventana a su espalda empezaban a agrietarse, muy pronto la luz se volvió cegadora e insoportable para los ojos.

Aprovechando esto a su favor, Naruto, cuyos ojos resistían mejor el brillo de la chica, se lanzo contra la ventana terminando de romperla, y saltando a través de esta, empezando a caer de la blanca torre donde se encontraba, dejando atrás a la irritada mujer rubia y a los soldados.

* * *

**N/A: hala holaaaaaaaaa! Por fin me vuelvo a pasar por aquí XD hace tieeeempo que no escribia naruhina, por lo que se siente muy muy bien volverlo a hacer. Además no saben cuanto tiempo llevo esperando por terminar este cap, le he dado mas vueltas que a un yoyo, no hasta hace unos minutos que logre terminar! Estoy muy satisfecha y decepcionada conmigo misma, se suponía que hoy debería estar subiendo cuatro capítulos, uno para mi historia gaahina **Love Games**, otro para mi naruhina **Romeo & Cinderella **, para mi lenku** Pierrot Spice, **y este mismo cap pero TT-TT como diran muchos, me falta voluntad y persistencia para hacer las cosas que me propongo.**

**Ni modo así soy yo ` u ´ supongo que eso es todo, y rayos tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que mis deditos y mi volátil inspiración me lo permitan, por eso mis lectores cuídense y muchos muchos besitos**

**BYE BYE ;3**

**Mayura cambio y fuera.**

Sigue la Flecha

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
